Stranded Rat!
by Grey Clouds That Thunder
Summary: Yuki Sohma washes up on a mysterious island where the residents discover his secret...what can he do? YukiXOC maybe...


One beautiful summer day; Yuki Sohma, Shigure Sohma, Kyo Sohma, and Tohru Honda were going to the huge and lovely Freya Asa Beach for a nice Sohma family vacation. It was sunny and warm at the beach and the greenish bluish ocean glittered in the bright sunlight. The water's salty waves rose high into the air like a solid blue green wall and crashed down like a fiery storm of white and spray. And as you probably know, where there is beauty, Yuki and Kyo were going to be competitive about SOMETHING…

"I bet I can go deeper in the water than you RAT!" Kyo Sohma, a competitive orange haired boy who was possessed by the spirit of the cat, exclaimed tauntingly. Then he grinned smugly, his dark red eyes infuriatingly taunting. Now Yuki Sohma, a tall skinny kid with dark grey hair and violet eyes who was possessed by the spirit of the rat, was a pretty calm guy, but Kyo just seemed to get under his skin in a way no one else could. Yuki calmly and silently wiped some spit that Kyo had flung on his face, annoying Kyo who wanted the rat to retort something back so he could get him to go in the water.

"Okay kitty cat!" Yuki said after a while and soon he was already flying across the beach, kicking up the hot tan colored sand onto other people that were sleeping on their colored beach towels. Kyo followed closely behind him. ("Dang it! I didn't say go you cheating rat fink!")

"They just never stop." muttered Shigure, shaking his head. Shigure was a young man with jet black hair who was possessed by the spirit of the dog. He set down his beach towel along with Tohru.

The young girl who both Yuki and Kyo had somehow fallen deeply in love with named Tohru Honda watched them worriedly, "Are…they… going to be alright?"

"Yeah, yeah…you just let them have their fun." said Shigure uncaringly. He put on some black shades and got out a dog magazine and then just laid on his beach towel. Tohru glanced once more at the two and soon joined Shigure. In a few minutes, both Tohru and Shigure were fast asleep.

*A few minutes later.*

"Your going to be a drowned rat if you try to keep up with me." said Kyo, who was only a few paces ahead of Yuki.

"In your dreams pussy cat." said Yuki calmly. He suddenly bounded ahead of Kyo, who hissed loudly in annoyance.

Dark heavy grey clouds started forming in the sky. But Yuki and Kyo were to busy with trying to beat each other to notice other people leaving because of the darkening sky. Suddenly, Kyo tripped and as he rose from the underneath…he saw lightning from under the water. Not wanting to get electrocuted, Kyo hurriedly rushed out of the water. He ran towards Tohru and Shigure and roughly woke them up. Then he called out to Yuki…but Yuki could barely even be seen in the water. He was so far that he couldn't even hear the emergency sirens.

Suddenly, a giant rough wave formed and toppled onto the surprised and unaware Yuki…then the aggressive black wave…after battering the rat up… pulled him towards a huge whirlpool. Tohru screamed as Yuki, who was wide eyed now and screeching…got sucked up…under the black unforgiving ocean.

*Even Later*

A young wet silver dolphin was playing around with his friend under the water. They were playing around the whirlpool as if it were a slide, but careful not to get sucked up. They started chirping merrily until, suddenly, he saw a young boy sinking slowly to the ocean floor. The boy was obviously unconscious and was close to death. He was bleeding so badly that blood started forming around in the water, sure to attract sharks. They knew that the boy, if he didn't get any help, would die a terrible fate. The young dolphin and his little friend decided to do something about it since they themselves were teenagers like the boy. The dolphins swiftly rushed towards the rat. The dolphin loaded Yuki on his back, then he headed up to the surface. The dolphin's friend lifted Yuki's head with his pointed nose above surface so the boy could get some well needed oxygen in his lungs. Soon they neared the deserted island. They let the gentle waves carry Yuki towards the island. Then they squeaked and dipped into the sea.

*A few minutes later.*

Yuki awoke roughly shaking and puked up seawater and seaweed by the gallons. He looked into the distance and then saw some dolphins swimming in the distance and he knew somehow those dolphins had saved him from drowning or getting eaten by something.

"THANK YOU!" Yuki half shouted, half whispered. He suddenly coughed again and fell onto the soft sand. The dolphins may have saved him from drowning or getting eaten…but they couldn't help his bronchial tubes. He shifted his head around and looked around the island and was surprised because he suddenly saw a girl. A young girl with black hair and wearing a tattered cream white dress. He then saw her slowly walk towards him and then she suddenly said, "You poor baby." And hugged him tightly, making him gag and also...*Poof.*

After that shiny cloud of assorted colors had faded, a waterlogged, snow white rat laid shaking in the palm of the girl's hand. His pink bare feet and hands were colder than ice, soon to get frostbite. He gasped and coughed and wheezed, trying to breathe. The last thing he saw was the girl's beautiful face before passing out into her soft hand.


End file.
